The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Land pre-pits can be used to embed information, such as address information, disk information, for memory media, such as DVD-R, DVD-RAM, DVD-RW, and the like. For example, a memory medium may include a spiral groove with a spiral land. The spiral groove and the spiral land can be wobbled to incorporate timing information. Additionally, a memory medium, such as DVD-R, DVD-RAM and DVD-RW, may utilize land pre-pits, which can be in the form of little pieces of mirrors deposited at specific locations of the spiral land of the memory medium, to embed address information and disk information. The land pre-pits can be detected by a medium recording device to obtain the address information and the disk information of the memory medium. The address information and the disk information can assist the medium recording device to record user data at the specific address in the spiral groove of the memory medium.